lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Kimi
Kimi, often referred to as Lady Kimi, is a character that appears in Love Nikki. She is the daughter of Apple Federation Apparel Group's president, and is heiress of this group. She is currently working for and treaveling with Joe, the chief designer of the group. Bio Appearance Kimi is a short, doll-like teen girl with pale skin and sharp grey eyes. Her long, silver hair is worn loose with a braid on each side of the head pulled back and held with a ribbon. Her short bangs are neatly brushed and layered. Her normal attire consists of a white dress with black ribbon details, black 15cm heels with black string wrapped on each ankle, and a simple pair of earrings. Personality Haughty, strong, brave even in the face of trouble. Kimi has grown up with a strong sense of responsibility. She is quite independent and a hard worker rising to the top and becoming a great stylist and business leader without the help of her father's influence.https://lovenikki.world/lore/characters/kimi/ Kimi is the only daughter of the most rich and powerful businessman in the Apple Federal country, the Apple Federation Apparel Group. As such, she has lived all her life in the lap of luxury and had also witnessed how hard her family and their close associate, Mr. Joe, have worked for the enterprise. Kimi wants to not just be known as "the heiress" of the Apparel, but also be a stylist in her own right. For example, when she was a preteen girl she designed a suit, Bright Galaxy, completely on her own to shut up the people who thought she'd have a high position in the firm handed to her solely for being the daughter of the president. History Chapter 2 Kimi makes her first appearance during 2 - 8 Rehearsal at Theater! She is seen talking to Lisa and comments that the Star Sea was worth the trip before Joe informs her that the president of the Apple Federation wants them to return. Momo also comments on her great beauty. Chapter 5 Mutated Tea Party 5-10 Rival Appears Kimi reveals that she and Joe have been watching Nikki's performance at the Designer's Tea Party. Joe then comments that Nikki has natural talent, to which Kimi agrees, calling her a gem. However, she states that Nikki still has a long way to go if she was to work for the Apple Federation Apparel Group. She then decides to introduce herself to Nikki and asks if she could compete with her. If Nikki wins, she will consider guiding her towards becoming an outstanding stylist. 5-11 Aim for Best Stylist! 5-12 New Journey Chapter 6 Flower Field Encounter Chapter 10 Styling Contest Games Chapter 11 Styling Contest Finals Relationships Nikki The duo have a friendly rivalry with each other. Kimi views Nikki as a stylist with great potential and entourages her to grow and improve her skill. She becomes one of Nikki's strongest supporters and helps her practice her styling before contests. There are hints and speculation that Kimi has romantic feelings for Nikki. In some item descriptions they describe Kimi as preferring Nikki over Joe, and she is shown getting flustered during the Valentines Day event and denies it meaning anything. Joe The two are usually seen together, since Joe has a high position in the Apparel Group. There are rumors that he and Kimi are in a romantic relationship, plus Joe is mentioned to be very popular with women in general, but they are not: they view one another as close friends and partners, nothing less and nothing more. In the Valentines Event, Joe even gives flowers to Nikki - and quickly adds they're from Kimi, rather than from himself. Lisa Orlando They have known on another for a long time, perhaps from childhood. Orlando speaks fondly of Kimi after his duel with Nikki, saying that she's the first person Kimi has ever praised highly. Quotes Items In Love Nikki there are descriptions on each clothing and some can give insights into the characters. Trivia *According to the description of Fragrance-Green/Fragrance-Pink, Kimi has no complex for mature men. *Nikki's mother is mentioned in the descriptions of items in Crescent Lady(?), a future suit. *In Love Nikki there are descriptions on each clothing and some can give insights into the characters. Some items with descriptions that mention Kimi are: **Inspiration **Little Princess-Clothes **Little Princess-Skirt **High Realm-Black **Twisty Cake-Purple **Diamond Glint Reference Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Apple Federal Category:Stylists